Scattered Memories
by Jetzelda
Summary: Who is this girl that is causing trouble for the KH heroes? And why are all the Organization members alive? Along with a few others who died too. Yeah summary sucks but the story's not that bad. No yaoi included and lots of OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm a new writer to this site so don't burn be to much. Also this is my story from Quizilla, I just decided to move it here because not many people were reading it. The first few chapters are in the second person and very crappy so feel free to burn me on the ones that aren't in third person. Also, many ideas from this story came from suggestions by **toodark** so thank you!

Enjoy

* * *

Prolouge

The servant girl ran. Through the raining paved streets she ran. Her black tunic clinging to her body as she ran. Her white hooded cloak slapping against her legs yet protecting the young child she held within her arms. She ran with the sleeping child away from the dark clouds looming over the castle. A lone figure leaned against one of the shop's doorframe's waiting for the girl. "Your..(huff)..Majesty" the girl gasps out as her hood falls back revealing black hair that clung to her face from the rain. The woman pulled back the purple hood covering her face. As she did her dark red locks fell around her face. "I'm so sorry for not getting here quick enough Queen-" but the queen placed a finger over the girl's mouth to silence her."Time is of the essence. Quickly take my daughter and leave." she said nodding to the child in the girl's arms."You were right I shouldn't have tried so hard to make Linnara one of the princesses' of hearts. I should have listened. But now it is too late. Hurry. I may not be able to save my kingdom, but my other daughter does not deserve to share the same fate of a family that shunned her more then the kingdom itself did." The queen had taken on a hurt look as she said these words. "But never mind that now! Hurry! before the shadow Beasts notice her absence. GO!" with that the queen drew her hood back on and ran off into the night. The servant girl notice the presence of a shadow beast drawing nearer. She quickly used what strength she saved and opened a dark portal that lead anywhere but here. Flying through the darkness the servant held the child tightly fearing what might happen to it if she let go. The portal deposited the two on a beach facing a rather large island. The sound of footsteps promote her to hide in the shadows waiting for them to pass. Two young boys run past. One with short silver hair and blue eyes while the other had very short spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. They ran down to the boats tied to the dock. She assumed they were headed down to the island. //But why in the dead of night?//she thought. As if for an answer a meteor shower began. She turned towards the inside of the island and saw a cozy little town. //This place is perfect she'll fit right in.//she snuck into the square and laid her cloak on the ground in front of a house and laid the child on it. "I'm afraid you can't be allowed to remember anything." Saying that she placed her hand over the girl's forehead. Her hand lifted as a white marble with a pink star in it floated out. she picked up the marble. we're giving you a chance to live another life your lucky


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's chapter one! Don't kill me over it.

Now then you are a young looking nobody named Shadow. You are, in a way part of Organization XIII but only the organization and a few friends know of you. You have short black hair with red tips that practically always hangs in your eyes because you don't really need to see, or want to for that matter. you can use almost any weapon but you prefer a scythe like Marluxia. You still wear your black coat from the organization and you can choose your own eye color for the story. you can also distinguish people by their auras. Everything else about your past you'll have to figure out yourself from this story, Oh I'll warn you but I won't care that this might spoil the Kh1+2 game if you haven't beat it yet.

You blink awake trying to recall where you were

/Ah..must've fallen asleep in Hallow Bastion again. Ha ha/ You think to yourself. You stare up at the sky like you always do around here. It is one of your favorite places after all. You put your hands behind your head as you lay on your back gazing up at the sky. Laying around parts of the ruined bailey seems to keep you quite serene. Much more serene than you would be sitting around the world that never was waiting for most of the other member return from the darkness. Or listening to orders from KingdomHearts itself.

You quietly comment to yourself "What a beautiful sky, not as nice as Twilight Town, but still"

You notice some dark energy swelling up behind you(Me: that means a portal is appearing) as a familiar aura appears with it.

"Hiya Namine!" You shout cheerily to a figure in a tattered, gray hood/cloak that drapes around her ankles past her normal white dress

Namine: Are you sure you should act so calm and put yourself in the open like this? What if Marluxia finds you? Or worse! Xhenort(sp) Heartless

You: He won't get to me. Or at least anytime soon

Namine: Huh?

You: *sigh* as long he's trapped in Kingdom Hearts, thanks to those other keyblade masters he won't be coming anytime soon

Namine: Oh right! *phew*

You: You worry too much

Namine: I might worry a little less if you weren't such a daredevil

You: Hah!

Namine: But what about Xanfered? or Sephiroth

You: What do I care? Those two are acting a little more cautious thanks to the keyblade masters.

You feel a familiar presence coming from the town, a couple actually. Since you like to spy a lot.

You: Speak of the devil." You comment as you leap from your seat to the ground below the small cliff you were on.

Namine: Who? Sora and his friends?" she asks as she climbs down a little more after you.

You: You know it!" You say as you grabs

Namine's arm gently and use a little of your powers to fade you and Namine out and fade back on the roof of a building near Sora and others. Namine quickly pulls up her hood so if they saw they wouldn't recognize her.

Sora: So how are you all doing?"

Leon: The restoration is nearly complete."

Yuffie: And it's all thanks to you guys!"

Kairi: what about you Cloud? How are you doin? and who are your friends?

You perk up for you didn't pay much attention to the others you didn't recognize. Now that you look a little more closely, you notice a man with bright orange/red hair in a long ponytail down his back(Reno). A bald black man with sunglasses on and a serious look on his face(Rude). You ignore the bald one figuring he's not gonna be any fun. You recognize Tifa right away but there are two kids with her. A boy with short brown hair that hangs in his eyes(Denzel) and a girl with a lighter shade of brown hair in a braid tied with a red ribbon(Marline).

/Kind of like Aerith/ You think. Your eyes spy Cloud's bike making you think about something a little devilish

SORA'S POV:

You: Nice to meet you all." You say. You glance over at your friends glad they could all make it today(Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and the king)

Suddenly you hear a loud noise like Cloud's Bike but it's rapidly getting louder. Into the square ride three guys on bikes like Cloud's. They circle around the group with their bikes and stop. They dismount and walk towards you or rather Cloud. They are all in black coats but not like the Organization. One has REAL long sliver hair, another with some weird metal device on his arm has short, sort of spiky in the back, silver hair and the last one, assumabley the leader, has silver hair that partly covers his eyes and reaches Just past his chin.

???/leader: Big Brother!"

You: Big brother?" you ask looking up at Cloud

Cloud: Don't ask. And I told you not to call me that Kadaj. And how are you even alive?

Kadaj: Don't be mad we wanted to ask you something? Right, Loz? Yazoo?

Yazoo: Yes

Loz: Yeah big brother that's it

Cloud(obviously getting annoyed): Fine. What?

Kadaj: Have you seen a girl with black Hair, about so tall, and is stubborn and playful and....Ow!" He says rubbing his head from where a rock hit him. He glances behind himself and sees nothing. Just when he turns his attention back to you, two more rocks hit him in the head

Shadow's POV:

"You Know that I can Hear you perfectly well!" you shout at Kadaj. He glares at you clearly annoyed about the rocks to the head.

Yazoo: So you were hangin' out around here you liar

You: Not always girly boy!

And now Yazoo is clearly getting annoyed

Reno: Why didn't I think of that?!

Kadaj: We have a note for you from You-Know-Who" He says as he flings said letter at you.

Your eyes spy the seal immediately of two Keyblades crossed behind an R. Your eyes dart up at them as you open the envelope and read what it says.

_**Don't you dare die!**_

You scowl as you burn the letter.

Kadaj: Now then we also want to have some fun.

You: Very well. Let's play......" you fade out and onto Loz's bike with Namine

You:.....catch us if you can!

They notice too late where you were. You rev the engine twice and speed of as Loz Lunges at you to reclaim his bike. Too late for him.

You let the thrill you feel envelope you as you speed out into the open barren field. The wind whipping the hair out of your face, Namine's cloak flapping violently.

Namine: We're being followed.

You: I know.

Namine: And not just by Kadaj and the other two.

You: Hm?

Namine: Cloud is on his bike, Riku borrowed one and Sora's with him, and Cid is on his airship with the others.

You: Ah. Heroes and tag-alongs.

Just then Kadaj pulled up along your right side and Loz and Yazoo on your left.

Kadaj: Having fun?

You: My line!

A pinkish ball forms in your hand shaping into your favorite weapon, a scythe.

You: Now let the real fun begin!

Yazoo swipes his gun out prepared to shoot at you

You: Uh uhhh. Be a good boy.

You pull up the bike on a wheelie to reverse direction.

You: And don't cry when you lose!

You're really enjoying yourself as you speed past the heroes even though they give you the evil eye.(Cloud thinks your on Kadaj's side and Sora and Riku noticed your black coat and hood)

Kadaj pulls up along side you again.

Kadaj: So where are they hiding today?

He asks as he swings at you.

You: You should know you just came from there numbskull!

You shout as you duck and swing back.(Me:fun ain't it?)

Your head snaps up from the presence you feel up on the cliffs.

You: Damn them they found us.

Kadaj: They always ruin our fun.

Yazoo and Loz pull up along side you with the heroes not far behind

Loz: How many?

You close your eyes for a second.

You: There are three, Numbers 2, 4, and 12. crap they brought HER.

Cid's airship was getting lower but just as it did it became lopsided.

Cloud: Where did Cid go!?(Me: if your wondering Cid had to find where POed Yuffie hid his spear so no one's flying the ship)

It shifts to the other side as two figures fall out a carelessly open window. You use your powers to make your eyesight as good as a cat's to see who it is.

You: Idiots

You swerve the bike to catch Reno and Kairi on the back of your bike behind Namine.

You: Welcome to the speeding express please keep arms and legs OFF the ground as we're moving else you'll know what being a stunt double feels like!

Now it comes raining pinkish darts on either side of you boxing you in a path. You could've just drove through them if you hadn't've noticed the electric charge through them making a shock wall. You would have gone through it anyway but you have passengers

You: Aw crap!

You refuse to stop because that'll just box you in and you have no intention of talking to the people causing this. Leaving your only option of driving where ever the darts lead you.

Reno: What's going on? Where are you taking us? What are those things on the ground? why-

You: Oh shut up!

You pull out of the argument with Reno too late to find the darts have just finished a path that's forcing you to drive into a gorge.

//time to jump ship.......?!//

During all those hard swerves your leg got stuck in the bike. Suddenly the ground ahead begins to be covered in a thick sheet of ice.

You:Aw shit. Time to drop a load!

With that you swing the bike so that your facing one of the dart walls but still heading towards the gorge. This way you're losing speed.

You: Everybody off!

You shout shoving them all off just as you hit the ice making you pick up speed

Namine:SHADOW!!!!!!!!!

You glance back at the gorge just in time to see Xigbar, hood up, place a bomb of sorts on the edge of the gorge

You: Hell no

Xigbar jumps away and the last thing you remember is Xigbar's dart hitting the bomb when you were just five feet from it.

Namine's POVShadow is skidding dangerously fast to the cliff and when it looks like she's just about to go over BOOM!!!!!!

"SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You scream!

* * *

And I'm ending it there. Okay this one was kinda bad and I had to go back and edit a whole bunch but it gets better later on.


	3. Chapter 3

I have one thing to say. I DESPISE BEYOND ALL REASO BEIBG SICK

.............that is all.

* * *

Namine's POV:

Namine: Shadow!!!!

She screamed as she started sprinting with her hood still up towards the crumbling cliff. Shadow would put her life before others she cared about, like Namine, but no one ever thought she would actually go this far. Namine collapsed on her knees as she reached the cliff next to where Shadow fell and stuck her head out so she could get a better look into the canyon.

Namine: Shadow!

She shouted into the seemingly endless abyss

Kadaj: You actually think she can hear you? She's probably out cold."

He said as he pulled up beside Namine with Loz and Yazoo. She tried to say something but was silenced by Cloud and Riku's engines. Reno is now on Cloud's bike and Sora and Kairi are on Riku's.

Cloud: Will you tell us what's going on NOW?

He asked as Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo dismounted their bikes.

Yazoo: We really don't have time

Namine perked up figuring on what he was gonna say next.

Kairi: Why?

She asked as she and the others dismounted because they were getting numb from staying in one position too long

Kadaj: We have to go fetch her

He replies as he points to the unseen canyon bottom

Reno: You mean you aren't enemies?

Loz: Of course not!

Yazoo: We were just having fun.

Riku: That didn't exactly look like you were having fun.

Kadaj: That's THEIR fault

Loz: Yeah! THEY always ruin our fun!

Yazoo: Don't cry Loz

Loz: I'm not crying (he almost is)

Sora: Who's THEM

Kadaj: I see no reason why we need to tell you seeing how Shadow kept saving YOUR friends. Time to go

With that he picked Namine up and placed her on his shoulder.

Kairi: I'm going Too!

Everybody: What!?

Kairi: Why shouldn't I? She did save me and Reno. It's the least I can do

Everyone fell silent for a second, until Kadaj sighed

Kadaj: I have no problem with you coming along but if you get hurt I won't be responsible if you get hurt.

Riku: She won't get hurt cause I'm coming too!

Sora: Me too!

Everybody now turned to Reno and Cloud

Reno: Alright alright I'll come too, I do have to pay my respects to her after she saved me

Cloud: I'll come too to find out what's happening

At that moment (incase you all forgot) Cid's ship made the scene.

Mickey: We're coming too! We heard everything from Cid transmitter

He shouts as he Donald and Goofy jump out

Kadaj: Hmph. Do what you want! In the meantime you two (Loz and Yazzo) go back and get someone to come pick us up when we find her

They nod their heads, mount their bikes and speed off in the direction they all come from.

Cid: And I'll take your bikes back to town

He says as he rolls Riku's and Cloud's bikes onto his ship

Kadaj: Let's go.

With that he pounced into the canyon bouncing off foothold to foothold with the others close behind him.

* * *

The last thing Shadow remembered was the fiery roar of the explosion and the searing pain ripping through her entire body from the heat. But now when she was half awake her thoughts began to clear.

// Am I dead? Just floating in nothing forever....no I can feel something under my head... wait that's all I can feel!? I.... hear voices also//

She opened her eyes and instead of seeing the darkness of the canyon she stared into a pair of upside-down cold blue eyes with long lashes. She closed her eyes

Shadow: Of all the ugly things in the worlds to wake up to it had to be you, Larxene.

Larxene: WHAT WAS THAT!?!?

She screeches and in the background there loud laughing and a few muffled snickers. Shadow re-opened one eye to see Xigbar against wall laughing hardly and Vexen with his hand over his mouth trying his best not to laugh.

Larxene (still POed but calming down): how can you say that when I was kind enough to come down here to help you."

Shadow gave her a "yeah right!" look and then stared past her at Xigbar

Shadow: Why wasn't I informed that kind switched meanings with desperate?"

Now Xigbar was laughing so hard that his face was starting to change color and Vexen was trying so hard to contain his laughter that he was quivering. But Larxene was clearly pissed, So pissed her face was turning red. Before she could scream her anger at Shadow, she stared at Vexen and asked

Shadow: Am I to assume the reason I can't feel anything is the red-faced Blondie's doing?

Vexen: Just-

Xigbar: hah ha ha ha ha ha! *pant gasp*

Vexen: are you quite finished?

Xigbar: Hm? You were talking?

Shadow: still not very noticeable are you Vexen?

Vexen (also clearly pissed now): Never mind that!

Shadow (in a mocking way): *yawn* Hm? Did you say something?

Xigbar: hah ha ha ha ha ha (and so on)

Vexen: Why you-!

Xigbar: Man you two have short tempers. Anyway the reason you can't feel your arms is Larxene's fault

Shadow: And my legs?

Xigbar: The pile of rocks on them.

She tilted her head to see what he said was true! Her body, for the most part, laid across a large boulder with her head upside a couple inches off the ground.

Larxene (calmed down): Now then just tell us what we want to know and we might let you go.

Shadow squarely met her stare for a few seconds, and then she closed her eyes and turned away

Shadow: No. (Flatly said)

Vexen: You're not in much of a position to say that. Besides you've been around the longest so you have to know all the different ways of getting into Kingdom Hearts

Shadow: I have and I do, but I'm not about to tell someone who goes around carrying an oversized popsicle!

Vexen's eyes narrow into a glare

???: Shadow!!

???: Shadow!!!

Larxene: Drat! I thought it would take them longer!

Xigbar: awww I wanted to stay longer

Vexen: Never mind! Larxene take care of her

Larxene: Well at least I get to have fun!

She held out he arms as her kunai appeared in her hand. There was a static charge surging through them

Larxene: Nighty night!

She punched Shadow hard in the stomach sending the electric jolt through her entire body.

Shadow fall back into sleep.

* * *

Staring out in to open space wasn't much of a time killer as Shadow waited for the Superior to return. He said he found some new recruits, two. How annoying for her. Another couple of bum heads to train. Getting that suck up Saix trained is bad enough. A dark portal appeared behind her with one of the most unwanted presences.

Xaldin: How long are you going to sleep?

Shadow: Who's sleeping? I'm counting the moments until I'm allowed to cause some damage to those pitiful worlds out there.

Xaldin: Destructive as always

Shadow: I'm gonna be destructive on your ass if you don't tell me what you want!

Xaldin: The Superior has returned and called a meeting to meet our new members

Shadow: You mean the new Idiots have arrived? Perfect, just one more thing to keep me away from this world.

Xaldin: Why do you like it? There's no one here.

Shadow: You would never understand.

Xaldin: How can you still understand your old memories, WRATH?

She slammed him against the wall with her hand at his throat.

Shadow: If you EVER say something like that again I'll make sure that you won't be able to even fade back into darkness when I kill you!

She threw him against the wall of another building as a dark portal appears. She walk through closing it behind her making Xaldin create his own.

She appeared in her seat in the meeting room that only has extremely high chairs. (You see it in Roxas' memories if you played KH2) The room has become slightly larger then it was when she last here since two new chairs have been added. Around the room most of the other seats have been filled.

Zexion: So you decided to show?

Shadow: Well it's my turn to train new recruits.

Vexen: That should give us some time to test my research

Shadow: Can it you frozen fossil.

Vexen: Th-That's not fair! You're older than all of us!

Shadow: Yes but I don't LOOK old, unlike some people.

Xigbar: If that implies me also your gonna get it later

Shadow: Like how YOU got it last time you said that?

In the middle of this ever so wonderful conversation a dark portal appeared in the highest chair across from Shadow after all the others except the two new ones were filled. Xemnas was seated in his chair as he surveyed the room to see if everyone is present.

Xemnas: As you all have heard we have new members

He waves his hand towards the empty chairs that have just been filled. One has a man with a dark line under each of his bright green eyes that stand out against his fiery red, spiky, hair. And the other boy looks more like he's nineteen and not very bright, he has light brown hair that stands up on top and hangs down around the edges and slightly hangs into his aqua blue eyes.

???: Shadow!!!

// Huh? who's that? I'm not Shadow. wait, Yes I am!//

* * *

She is slightly aware that she was still alive with people around her.

Namine: Shadow! Shadow! You can't die on us!

She felt a poking on her forehead

Kadaj: If she's dead we can just leave her here

Her eyes flew open as she clamped her jaws on Kadaj's finger.

Kadaj: EEEEYYEOWWWW!

He shook his hand back and forth trying to get Shadow to let go, and it worked too.

Namine(as she pulls down her hood): Shadow!

She hugged Shadow even though she upside down

Sora and friends: Namine!?!?

You: AGGh!

Namine: *gasp* you're hurt! Badly! What happened?!

Kadaj: You came along to help didn't you? Then start by moving those rocks!

They obeyed although they were muttering rude things.

Shadow: I had a short pass by with some of the hypocrites

Kadaj: And by hypocrites you would mean? (Though you can tell he already knows)

Shadow: I don't think I shall tell you.

Sora: What!? We come all this way to help you and you won't even tell you what happened!? I think you owe us an explanation!

Kairi: Sor-

Shadow interrupted with: And how do ya figger that huh?! I bust my A$$ to save your little girlfriend over there, it almost KILLS me and as thanks you yell at me! Don't expect me to do that again anytime soon!

Her aura was growing dangerously along with her temper. Kadaj notices and whispers in her ear

Kadaj: Don't go doing them any favors

Shadow realized the meaning of his words and let her aura return to the sad state it was in from her loss of energy.

Sora:.........I'm sorry

Shadow: huh?

Sora: your right, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, it was rude and I had no right to say those things.

Kairi develops a look of admiration on her face from such a noble reply from Sora. Shadow just stared at him for a minute as she lifted her arm to help all of the feeling return.

Shadow: C'mere

Sora: what?

Shadow: Come here

He slowly walked over to her and kneels down to look at her face to face. Shadow stretched her arm out and twisted it to pat him on the head like he was a dog.

Shadow: I accept.

She use this chance she have of being in contact with him to search his memories. She ignored the youth of him searching for Kairi and Riku and sped right to his exploration of Castle Oblivion.

* * *

Mysterious Cloaked man: What you dropped was your memory

Sora: What!?

Mysterious Cloaked Man: In this place to find is to lose and to lose is to find

*Fzzzt!*

Mysterious cloaked Man: Ahead lies something you need.........But to claim it you must lose something dear

*Fzzzzzt!*

Leon: Sora! Enough already!!

Everyone: *Gasp*

Donald: So you DO know his name!!

Leon: That's...um...Why do I know your name?

*Fzzzzt!*

Aerith: Sora....Beware of your memories.

Sora: huh?

*Fzzzzt!*

Mysterious Cloaked Man: Well Sora....Did you enjoy meeting your memories?

*Fzzzzt!*

Axel: The light within the darkness--you've lot sight of it Sora

Sora: what?

Axel: You've forgotten FORGETTING. Are you sure you've given enough thought to who's most important to you?

Sora: Of course!

Axel: Really?

our most precious memories lie deep within our hearts.....out of reach. But you can find yours Sora.

Would you like a hint?

*Fzzzzt!*

Sora: I was just remembering the feeling I had when I entered this castle. I knew we'd find something here. And I still feel it here in my heart. If we give up because we're afraid to lose our memory....I know we'll regret it forever.

*Fzzzzt!*

Sora: I Remember there was another girl!!!

*Fzzzzt!*

Larxene: Looks like Sora's memories are starting to take root.

Axel: Just as we planned.

*Fzzzzt!*

Sora: is that mine?

Larxene: Tsk, Tsk. You've been wearing it all this time and you forgot? No, you couldn't have. The memory is engraved in your heart. Now think, Sora. What, oh what...could it be? Who gave it to you?

Sora: Na--! Na.....mi....argh c'mon!!

Larxene: That's right! Free the memory from your heart!

Sora: Na...Mi...Ne. Namine...?

*Fzzzzt!*

Fake Riku: Go home Sora I can take care of Namine.

Sora: Riku?! This is no time to be fighting! Let's save Namine and get out of here! everyone's waiting for us at the island!

Fake Riku: WHO'S waiting for us? Do you even remember what they all look like?

*Fzzzzt!*

Sora: You're the one who made Riku start acting weird! AND you've got Namine!!

Vexen: Ha Ha HA HA...It is truly pathetic. You're putting so much effort into searching for Namine, When she's--GAAAH?!!

Axel: Sorry to cut in.

*Fzzzzt!*

Larxene: AXEL!! Where did he go?!

*smash!* THAT TRAITOR!!!

*Fzzzzt!*

Sora: What's wrong?! Riku? Riku!

Larxene: Oh how sad. She broke his heart. More like smashed it really. That's not very nice. IS it, Namine?

*Fzzzzzt!*

Axel: Hey I just wanted to kill Marluxia. If YOU'RE going to do it be my guest. GO. I said go! Or do you really want to fight me? You don't want to see me get serious I may really have to kill you.

Sora: Shut up!

Axel: That's the spirit.

*Fzzzzzt!*

Marluxia: Sora. I don't want to fight you.

*Fzzzzzt!*

Sora: If I were just a slave to your demands that wouldn't be protecting her!!!

*Fzzzzzt!*

Namine: It might take a little time but you'll get your memory back.

*Fzzzzzzzzt!*

Namine: Sora I'm glad I met you.

Sora you make it sound like it's a goodbye. I'll see you again right?

We'll see each other again.

//Hey...Namine, are you crying? Don't cry I'll come back to you. I promise.

Kairi: I know you will!

* * *

Shadow left Sora's mind taking his trip to Castle Oblivion with her.

Sora: huh? Did you just do something?

Shadow: yeah I accepted your apology. Remember?

Sora: Oh right! Sorry I can't think straight today

She were about to reply when she suddenly hit the floor.

Shadow: Oww!

Kairi: I'm sorry! I should've warned you!

You: It's all right... I don't think I broke anything that wasn't already broken.

King Mickey: who are you, at least, we can't thank you for saving Kairi and Reno if we don't even know your name.

You: huh? Oh right. My name is Shadow.

* * *

???: I'm getting impatient.

???: Relax Siax. They have to get back soon.

???: Marluxia is right. Larxene, Vexen, and Xigbar will return with status that will determine our next move.

Siax: Zexion, are you so confident you are willing to under estimate pure Wrath?

Zexion: I'll never be that stupid. But she has gotten soft. As long as we let our traitors run free a dangerous Nobody is all she'll be

Siax a nod Marluxia gave him looks of almost disbelief. Then Siax just gave a little smile.

Siax: Your right she won't be like that for a while.

He commented as he thought about the first time he ever saw her fight.

???: Yo! We've returned from the "dangerous" expedition.

Siax: What do mean "dangerous" Xigbar?

Larxene: The only thing dangerous about her now is her tongue.

Marluxia: Are you sure.

Vexen: No. She's still a great threat to our plans of releasing the superior. All of them are, all seven.

Zexion: what about that fake Riku of yours?

Vexen: His a minor threat.

Siax: Then He goes as well. We can't allow anything to go wrong.

Xigbar: so what do we do?

Siax: We'll rearrange them all. Xigbar go tell the other members to prepare for great fight. She'll probably have allies. But None the less, we shall crush the one that calls herself Shadow!!!

* * *

*Back in the canyon in Hollow Bastion*

By then Kadaj has picked you up and moved you away from the rocks with Namine always by your side

Kairi: so...um...Miss Shadow?

You: You don't have to call me miss. What is it?

Kairi: Who were those people that attacked us on the bike?

Sora: People? I didn't see anyone.

Reno: Neither did I.

Cloud: I didn't see any other people but I suppose there must've been. How else would those darts appear?

Riku: Heartless maybe.

Kadaj: Not very trusting are you?

He comments as he helps prop you in a sitting position leaning against a wall.

Riku returns with a glare.

King Mickey: Well you can't really blame him. She's a girl that no one here has seen before besides you and Namine and she's wearing a coat from the Organization (which has been practically ruined)

???: Riku wore a black coat and you knew he was on your side.

Said someone from above before you could answer Kairi (like everyone else)

Everyone looks up to see a man in a black coat jump down from a cliff near Kairi.

Sora puts his protectively in front of Kairi as his keyblade appears.

Sora: So you ARE in cahoots with the Organization!

Man in Black Coat: You jump to conclusions too quickly Sora.

Riku: Yeah right! You just made your friend there pull a stunt like that so you could corner us down here!

Everyone that has weapons on their side has gotten into battle position by now while Kadaj is just giving them all "you're a baka" looks. Namine is holding your hand while looking at the others with a worried look.

The man in the coat walks over to you and puts his hand on his hips.

Man in coat: well you're a wreck aren't you?

You: Did you come here to criticize me or to help me?

As if in answer he lifts you up and gently lays you over his shoulder as if you were a sack of potatoes.

Man in Coat: What do you think?

With that he lifts his other hand making a dark portal appears. Kadaj and Namine walk through without question or argument.

The man turned to Sora and the others

Man in Coat: are you coming?

Donald: No Way!

Riku: Give us one good reason why we should go with you.

Man in Coat: Because that explosion will have attracted some Heartless who will be extremely pleased to find you all cornered down here making it impossible to get even Kairi out alive.

*Moment of Silence*

Kairi: Got room for a few more?

Everyone else: KAIRI!

Kairi: What? We need to get out of here and he's willing to help us.

With that Kairi walks through the portal. After Kairi goes through the portal the others look at each other and then slowly walk through it one at a time while glaring at the man and you. Once they were through you give the man an odd look

You: Axel, what's the news on the Organization?

Axel: Demyx found out that they've called a hunt for the Sins.....You're at the top.

You: *chuckle* I suppose it was to be expected. All right well cut tomorrows gig short and split to one of the forgotten.

Axel: right

He carries you through the portal to your current base.

* * *

Axel carries you through the portal into a very large room. It has a huge door on one end while on the other side a fountain sits between two staircases that travel around the fountain to join into one staircase leading to who knows where.

All the others are still giving you and Axel (hood up) suspicious glares.

Sora: Where are we?

Axel: Don't you think it's rude to demand something like that from your host the minute you enter their house?

You: This isn't your house, and you're not the host. This isn't a party.

???: Or is it?

Said, from your perspective, a whacko.

You: It isn't! And they need to leave ASAP!

You return while trying to gesture to Sora's gang who had either been glaring at you all or giving you all extremely confused looks.

"Whako": well they really can't leave now because it's going to storm in Three....two....ONE!

*KRAKK!!!! KABOOM!!!*

*Moment of Silence*

You: Perfect. Not only are you acting stupider, but now you're a physic psycho!

"Wacko": Thank you!--wait! WHAt!?

Axel: delayed reaction

Before the whacko could answer Namine walked in the room with Kadaj and--

Cloud: AERITH?!?!?!(This is in fact after advent children)

She just smiled with no answer.

Cloud: How--

She placed a finger over his lips.

Aerith: I'll explain later, okay?

Cloud was too dumbstruck to answer. She walks over to you. She circles you and Axel a few times looking your wounds over. She looks at Kadaj. He reads her face.

Kadaj: She was smart enough to get herself blown off a cliff.

You: And you're smart enough to navigate an empty room with a map you reply sarcastically

He glares at you coldly.

Kadaj: If you weren't injured I'd fight you here and now.

You: funny. I was about to say the same thing about your brain.

Kadaj: Why you cocky little---

Namine: OKAY!KADAJWHYDON"TYOUGOHELPTHEPEOPLEINTHECOMPUTERROOMNOW!THANKSFORYOURHELP!GOODBYE!

Namine managed to push the fuming Kadaj to one of the hallways on the other side of the room. Sora and his friends were all kind of confused now. Even Riku and Cloud (The serious ones).

Aerith: Now that that's all cleared up let's have a look at you.

She reaches out and places her hand on your left arm.

* * *

Shadow woke up in a bed next to the window with rain pouring outside. She don't really care that she was alone in the infirmary. She just tries to gather her thoughts. After a few minutes she gave up, because through all her efforts of thinking, not one thought could return to her about how she blacked out in the main hall.

// Terrific. I'm stuck in the infirmary with no one to tell me what happened//

She glanced around the room to know it better since she never had a fatal injury enough to send her there. The room had three white beds facing horizontally if someone walked through the door. She was in the one farthest from the door but closest to the window. To the left of the door (if you walk in) is a counter about six feet long against the wall with a sink and cupboards above and below the counter surface. And directly across from her bed was a mini refrigerator. Shadow had only just realized how HUNGRY she was. But who could blame her? She hasn't eaten for some odd hours. Shadow tried to prop herself up with her left arm only to feel an EXETREMELY sharp pain making her fall face first into her pillow. She lifted her head up and saw, to her dismay, a cast from barley above her elbow all the way to her hand. The rest of her arm, that would show some skin, was bandaged and in a sling. Shadow figured the rest of her wounds were bandaged also.

//Oh..I remember now. Aerith touched my arm, it hurt so much that I screamed and passed out. heh. I'm so weak. I'm sure Maleficent heard me so Sora's gang should know were we are now. Rikuku is probably worried about me now, same with the ABCs. And Demyx and Rox- ROXAS!!! Aw crud! He's gonna be furious! Crud Crud and double crud!!!//

As Shadow was busy yelling at yourself in her mind with her eyes closed she failed to notice the shadow at the window (not that she'd notice it with her eyes open anyways, it's dark and stormy.). The shadow moved closer to the lock.

BOOM!!!!!

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun.

Ha ha.

Anyway thanx for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Hi peeps! Wazzup? The story's gonna start gettin better from here on out!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!! of kingdom hearts.

* * *

~~Roxas's POV~~

Roxas has never seen Shadow act like that. She threw her fist at Demyx but swerved at the last second breaking down the wall letting the pouring rain come in. Then she dashed into the hallway. It was the first time Roxas had actually seen her eyes cold with fear. He just watched emptily as Axel blew his head off on Demyx. Namine tugged Axel away with the others as they go after Shadow. Roxas was alone with Demyx. The pouring rain is the only sound. Suddenly he snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT YOU BASTARD!?!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!?" Roxas could feel his face turning red with rage.

Demyx only turned his head toward him and smirked.

"Now now XIII, traitors should hold their tongues before they get in more trouble" Roxas froze in fear as Demyx's teal blue eyes turn to a cold crystal blue. His body started to dissolve into black wisps as his figure shortened.

"You're-" Roxas was silenced as the figure plowed his fist into Roxas' stomach. Roxas collapsed as the room started to grow darker.

Roxas manage to glance up at the man smirking in triumph as his eyes fluttered shut. The last thing Roxas managed to hear was:" Two down, two to go."

~~Shadow's POV~~

Shadow hid herself deep into the hidden parts of the castle so no one would see her cry. Shadow was way too proud to let them see. It just didn't make sense to her. She was so confused.

~~THOUGHTS~~

How could he?! Demyx you're so...so.....oh I can't kill him. Jerk or not he's my friend....no he's not....a friend would never do something like that.....AUGGGGH! I just don't get why he would say something like that he normally was so......so HIM. Wait....what if that was--

Shadow was cut off by a knock at the door (She was only in like a hidden office)

"Shadow may I come in?" It was Roxas' voice. She got up and cracked the door open.

"Uh....Are you okay?"

"Far from it."

"Oh.....May I?" She pulled the door open all the way and sat back down on the couch. The two sat there for a couple of awkward moments of silence. He spoke up first.

"Look don't pay any attention to what Demyx said. He's just an ass."

"Well that's not what I'm concerned about anymore."

"Huh?"

"In all my time knowing him not once have I seen him act like that before."

"You mean..?"

"Yeah. I don't think that was Demyx. I think it was a spy from Organization XIII."

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Positive. Demyx would never say that."

"You're right. What are we gonna do?"

"Tell the others."

"NO!" She give Roxas a strange look.

"Uh...no...We should find Demyx first.....I mean...They might not believe us if we don't have proof."

"Yeah....you might be right." Now Shadow was really confused. Roxas was acting strange. Then the light bulb snapped in her head.

"So....where should we start looking for Demyx, Roxas."

"Huh? Oh...uh...Maybe in his room?"

"You know something just occurred to me."

"Yeah? What?"

"I think I know who the spy is."

"REALLY?! Uh...I mean really?"

"Yep. The only slime ball in the Organization low enough to do something like this."

"Really."

"Really. Oh and by the way. If you think you're the King of stealth or something, you're not, Zexion."

Shadow was knocked back against the wall by a blast of dark aura.

"So you figured me out Wrath. Not surprising. But that's not important."

"Oh really," she wheezed trying to stand, "Then what is?"

"Well as much as I'd LOVE to tell you, I not going to. Not that you'll be awake long enough to listen."

He jabbed his hand in his coat pocket(he doesn't look like Roxas anymore) and pulled a small bottle with a dark purple liquid in it. "Now then. Open up." he said taking the top off.

"What? No keep that away from me." She tried to smack his hand away, but he pinned her wrists above her head.

"Just shut up and drink it." Shadow bit her lips to keep her mouth shut and turned her head away while she tried to kick him. He kneeled on her legs keeping her from moving. The two sat there like that for who knows how long, but neither of them gained an inch. Shadow bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed.

~~THOUGHTS~~

Dammit! What am I gonna do? As long as one eye's here I can't do anything but avoid what he's giving me. I'm gonna kill him if I get away from. Where are the boys. WAIT! What did that basted do to Demyx and Roxas?! And where's Axel?

Shadow started trying to move her legs again. Zexion kneed her, hard. Then faintly a voice in the distance.

"Shadow! Shadow where are you?!"

"Shadow! Shadow!"

"Shadow! We need to tell you something!"

The boys! It's about time! Shadow took the risk and called to them.

"AXEL! ROXAS! DEMYX! HELP ME! I'M IN THE OFFICE WITH-MMMPH!!!" Zexion cut her off. He had given up on trying to get her to open her mouth. He poured half the veil into his mouth and.....well let's just say that he gave her a mouth to mouth transfer, feel free to scream and throw things at me in the later. Shadow's eyes widened as she swallowed the liquid. Zexion pulled away and smirked in triumph at her coughing and sputtering. Shadow glared hatefully at him as he let her go.

"You bastard! You're dead!" She shouted as she shot up to punch him but her legs collapsed under her.

"huh?!"

"That knock out serum works quickly. You won't be killing anyone anytime soon." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Mmm. Tastes good."

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas burst through the door.

"Shadow! Zexion you bastard! What'd you do to her?!"

Axel grabbed Zexion be his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Shadow! Are you all right?" Demyx propped her against his chest. The roomed was starting to spin.

"Shadow! Shadow say something!"

"Save your breath. She's losing consciousness. The more you shake her the sooner she'll black out."

"You bastard!" Axel threw him against the wall again.

"Quit it Axel! You'll kill him!"

"That's the point!"

"But we need to interrogate him!"

"I don't care!"

"AXEL!" They stared amazed at Shadow. "Don't *gasp* Roxas is right *gasp* we need him alive."

"Shadow what's wrong?"

"It's a side effect, shortness of breathe."

The room and voices suddenly seemed quieter. Shadow tried to keep awake but the dark won.

~~Roxas's POV~~

"Shadow? Shadow! Axel she's not responding!"

"Zexion wake her up!"

"I can't. But Vexen can."

"Ohhhhhh no! You're not getting the best of us! We'll just wait till she wakes up!"

"Great idea Demyx!"

"But not good enough. She's not waking up."

"What do you mean?!"

"That knockout serum doesn't wear off. It has to be counteracted with an equally powerful liquefied serum that quickens the actions of Brain and nerve cells."

"IN ENGLISH."

"She needs an antidote."

"Where is it?"

"With Vexen."

"You--"

"ENOUGH!!!"

"Whoa...Demyx"

"I have my moments." He picked Shadow and shoved her into Roxas' arms. Roxas staggered backwards in surprise.

"Listen Zexion, do you actually think we don't have the knowledge to make the antidote?"

"Well that's not what I'm worried about, in fact I'm NOT worried. Right Siax?"

"wha?" A Sharp pain started in Roxas' back and traveled upward. "AGGGGGHHHHH!!" He dropped Shadow as Siax kicked him against the back wall. Roxas blacked out.

* * *

~~Deep in the Castle of Organization XIII~~

Vexen sat typing away at his computer when a dark portal opened up behind him. "Hm? Well it's about time!" He said as Zexion, Xigbar, and Saix came through. Xigbar was carrying Wrath bridal style. Siax and Zexion were nursing their burnt arms. "Where are the other traitors?"

"We left them."

"WHY?"

"We would rather NOT have a burnt down castle."

"Whatever, put Wrath in her bio chamber." A loud frustrated scream came from down the hall.

"LET ME GO!! LEMME GO!!! I HAVE THINGS TO STEAL!!! I'M NOT GONNA BE YOUR STUPID DRONE AGAIN LEGGO!!!"

Luxord and Marluxia came in with a kicking and screaming girl. Her red hair bouncing in and out of her yellow-eyed vision.

"Ah here comes Envy."

"MY NAME ISN'T ENVY!!! IT'S RAYNE!!!!!"

"Put her in her bio chamber too."

"NO!! NO!!! LET ME GO!!!!!"

* * *

~~DEMYX POV~~

Demyx shot up gasping and sweating like mad.

"Rayne...."

"Glad too see you up sleepy head." Demyx glanced at Axel noticing the large bandage on his cheek.

"What happened?" He asked rubbing your forehead.

"You don't remember the fight?"

"Oh yeah."

~~FLASHBACK DEMYX POV~~

Roxas had screamed in pain. Demyx whirled around just in time to see Siax send him flying to the back wall. He let out a groan.

"Roxas!!" Shouted Axel. Zexion took this chance to punch Axel, HARD. Axel fell to one knee holding his cheek.

"Axel!!" Demyx gritted his teeth and summoned his Sitar. Axel stood and summoned his Chakrams.

"You'll pay for that!" he hissed. Siax lifted his claymore and flung it at Demyx. He ducked a little too late and got a large gash in his shoulder.

"AAUGH!" Demyx grabbed his shoulder.

"Weak" Saix sneered. Demyx gave him a Death glare and released his shoulder. Demyx strummed a few chords on his Sitar summoning a dozen water clones. Saix nimbly dodged them all but Demyx took his back and whacked him across the room. Siax slammed against the wall. He stood up wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth away. Axel went flying into Demyx after Zexion blasted him.

"Oy! Get off!" Axel staggered up.

"Time to finish this." His Chakrams started floating out of his hands as they became fire balls. He started throwing them across the room. They made a path of fire everywhere they went. As Siax and Zexion dodged Axel stole up behind them and grabbed their arms. His hands burst into flames. Zexion and Saix started screaming and flailing trying to get free. Axel kept doing this for about five minutes until he passed out from stress and lack of practice for this move. Demyx ran over to Shadow and started shaking her trying to wake her up. There were some gunshots and Demyx felt many sharps but that was it. Demyx blacked out.

~~END FLASHBACK~~

"Uggh..How long was I out?"

"Two Days."

"What?! How'd you know?"

"There's a date on the clock."

"Man.....And I..."

"What?"

"Nothing" Demyx tugged at the bandages on his chest and shoulder. He glanced over to the left and saw Roxas fast asleep and apparently having a nightmare. To the right was Axel totally pissed at the triplets keeping in bed. There was gasping. Demyx turned to see Roxas sitting up sweating like crazy and breathing harshly. "Roxas? You okay?"

"I just had the worst dream. It was of Shadow and Rayne and the Organization."

"You're kidding."

"No. why?"

"I just had the same dream!"

"No way!"

"Yeah me too!" Axel chimed in.

"Weird. Why are we have the same dream?"

"Because it wasn't a dream." Answered Ansem The Wise.

"Huh?"

"It was a vision sent by the Organization. The scenery happened not two days ago."

"Why would they send us a vision of THAT?"

"To trick you into running there without thinking. The Organization has set up a trap and Shadow and Rayne seem to be the bait."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOO-scary? A little. Though I now regret making Zexion evil T-T. Tah ta.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Back!!! In pain!!! But I'm still kickin'!!! And there's a freeloader in my house! Go away freeloader!

* * *

Anyway ROXAS' POV:

Everyone was dumbfounded. Shadow and Rayne as bait? Xemnas would NEVER go to that muck trouble to get traitors back. "Are you sure?" Ansem glanced at Roxas. "I mean I'm not one to question you but it just seems hard to believe that they would go to ALL the trouble of catching them to only use them as bait." Ansem looks at Roxas thoughtfully.

"Hm....It seems whenever you DO speak to me it's useful. You bring up a valid point. In the spying Riku and I did we never once saw him do something troublesome without a useful outcome."

Axel started to fume. "And we're NOT?!"

"Calm down Axel!"

"hmmph!" He responds while stomping out of the room.

"What's his problem?" mummers Sora.

~~THOUGHTS~~

Yeah....What IS his problem? it's not like the girl HE likes is in trouble....wait a minute the two things Rayne and Wrath have in common are.....~~

"I figured it out!!" Everyone stared at Roxas shocked, even Axel's head popped back through the door (FYI: Roxas never shouts unless he's angry and normally doesn't say much since the incident with Kingdom Hearts)

"Figured what out?"

"Why they want them! What do Rayne and Shadow have in common?"

"Besides the attitude problem?" Axel groaned

"What? They don't--Agh! Never mind that! They were previous members of the Organization right?"

"Well technically speakin---!" Axel's face fell.

"Exactly!"

Donald finally exploded!

"WHAT IS GOING ON!! YOU KEPT SAYING YOU'D EXPLAIN LATER WHEN IT WAS LATER AND NOW IT IS LATER!!!"

Everyone just stared at him. Ansem the Wise spoke first.

"Fine. I suppose now is a good a time as any. We have already told you about our strange resurrection. The only thing about it that we DIDN'T tell you that Shadow was here with us when we woke up in the castle."

"Well we kinda figured that part out for ourselves." Kairi stated

"Yes but at the time she was here to KILL us."

"WHAT?! Why would she do that?!" Shouted Roxas

"Why are YOU surprised Roxas?" Asked Goofy

"Because Roxas had not returned at the time."

"Returned? from where?"

"From the darkness. It is the fate of a Nobody to return to darkness but not forever. And besides, Nobodies aren't completely nothing."

"Huh?"

"Through my recent studies around old members, I have learned that the stronger Nobodies are in fact essences."

"Huh? Essences?"

"Correct. They each represent an essence or an evil thought."

"An evil thought? How does that work?"

"*sigh* Sora if you keep asking the questions it makes you look stupid."

"RIKU!!!"

"Look its simple really. An evil thought like "I wish I had the power to crush my enemies." or something like that and then that thought reform into an essence-like form, making a Nobody."

"Wow Riku. Where'd you learn that?"

"Ansem."

"*Ahem* May I continue?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"As I was saying, take Axel for example he has fire abilities and weapons to fit his power's needs."

"What about Roxas? Is he an evil thought?"

"I'm not quite sure what he is yet but I will find out once Shadow is safe."

"What about Shadow?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what IS she?"

"That is a bit more complicated for you see she is a Nobody and yet she is not."

"Wha?"

"AGAIN with the stupidity Sora?"

"Shut up Riku!"

"As I was saying, She has the attributes of a Nobody, and IS a Nobody but was altered from the rest, along with six others."

"Altered? How? Why?"

"Now who's asking stupid questions Riku?"

"He's not. These are important. Please follow me." Ansem the Wise led the out the door while Riku and Sora made faces at each other. They got so caught up in this they failed to notice the room emptying.

"C'mon kiddies." Said Axel grabbing them by the back of their shirts dragging them through the door. "Walk now play later"

There was a brief silence in the hall until Kairi asked:"ummmm....you said Shadow was altered right? What exactly was she altered into?"

Ansem looked at her and sighed. "Have you heard of the seven deadly sins?"

"Yeah...I think so my mom taught me about them. Greed, Lust, Sloth, Pride, Gluttony, Envy, and Wrath, right?"

"Correct. The Sins are evil guardians of Hell."

"You mean Hades' place?"

"No. They guard the Door to Darkness."

"But I thought-"

"The Door to Darkness has been referred to as Hell. Like I said they guard the door."

"But what has that got to do with anything?"

"One day in my spying I caught Vexen messing with a certain file on his computer. Afterwards I did a little hacking. I found body blueprints."

"Body blueprints?"

"Similar to the ones I had of Sora when Namine was restoring his memory. Only these were different, they were made from no one, based on the Sins. Vexen combined the spirits of the Sins into Dusks, Thus creating Shadow, Rayne, Cail, and four others."

"You mean SHADOW is a SIN?!" Everyone and I mean everyone was baffled.

"Wait, Roxas why are you baffled?"

"Well I thought the Organization wanted them because they were ex-members."

"Well that would be the case if they did not feel threatened by the freethinking Sins."

"Freethinking?"

"There was a small revolt and four of the seven fled for freedom."

"How'd the revolt start?"

"Never mind that we're here."

~~Somewhere in the Castle that Never Was~~

Vexen sat typing away at a small computer in front of large tube filled with a greenish liquid. Floating fast asleep, inside with some wires holding her in place was Shadow. The screen said Wrath in bold letters. There were six other tubes in the room, three of which were filled. One had a boy with blond hair tied back in a ponytail, labeled Gluttony. Another had girl with waist length bright pink hair, labeled Lust. And the third had a girl with long red hair tied back in a ponytail, labeled Envy.

The other three tubes were empty. Footsteps echoed through the open doorway as Zexion walked in.

"How's it going?" asked walking over to Shadow's chamber never taking his eyes off her.

"Fine. Except that her memories refuse to surface to the computer. We should've brought someone else with us to make her relax."

A loud crash turned their attention to the doorway as Lexaeus walked in followed by Xaldin and Larxene pinning a boy's arms behind his back.

"Well well well. Here comes Pride." Larxene throws him to the ground. His dark brown hair is short and hid bangs are always in his dark brown eyes.

"Shut up! That's not my name!"

"Why do you all insist on changing your names? Fine, "Cail" before you take a quick nap you can be useful. Say something to Wrath, or "Shadow" if you must call her that."

"No way!"

Larxene grabbed Cail by his hoodie and shoved him at the chamber. "Just SAY something."

He slams into the glass. "Owww." He rubbed his head where it collided with the glass. He glances at Shadow realizing it was her. //Wow. She cut her hair. I didn't even know it was her. What's with those scars?//

"What'd you do to her?!"

"Nothing!" Larxene spat, "The B**** fell off a cliff."

Cail glared coldly at her. He stared at Shadow with loneliness in his eyes.

"I wish you were awake."

The supercomputer started beeping like mad. Vexen scrolls on his computer shouting, clearly happy. Cail didn't hear it. Larxene started laughing in triumph as Siax rushes in shouting. Cail didn't hear anything. He was fixed Shadow. Her eyes were open.

And they weren't their normal color. They were an emotionless empty gray. Staring at nothing. The last thing Cail could remember before the flash of light was her arm moving out to touch the glass separating their hands from touching.

~~Cail's POV somewhere~~

Cail opened his eyes in a hallway of the castle. He figured that he was in the west wing since there was music keeping him from thinking straight. It was muffled so he couldn't make out the words. Cail was about follow it when a very angry Vexen came from the opposite direction heading straight towards him. Cail closed his eyes waiting for Vexen hit him. When nothing happened Cail opened his eyes just in time to see no one. Cail turned around to see Vexen still storming away. "Either the revolt never happened or I'm crazy." He grumbled while dashing after Vexen. "HELLLLOOO!! Earth to popsicle boy! Hey! Over here!" Cail jumped in front of Vexen and threw his hand out in front of him. "Sto-Wha?!" Instead of slamming into Cail's fist Vexen walks RIGHT THROUGH HIM. Cail stared dumfounded at his hand then slammed it to his forehead. "Crap! I'm stuck in a memory! Well, I guess I'd better follow Vexen." A while later Cail came to the door with the music. "huh. Shadow's room. NO big surprise there." Cail walked through the door. In the room the music was so loud that Cail could swear that if the members in castle Oblivion couldn't hear it they were deaf. Sitting the bed was Shadow reading a book with Sam on her lap watching Cail and Rayne play sonic heroes. "Whoa. Talk about Déjà vu. oh wait. This was years ago." Shadow had waist length hair and bangs that weren't in her eyes and Rayne had short hair in mini pigtails. Cail looked exactly the same except the one standing unnoticed had a major tan. Sloth or Sam was a little boy, about seven or eight, with bright blue hair with aqua dyed tips (thanks to Shadow). A banging at the door made everyone but Cail 2/unnoticed guy glance up. Shadow gets up and opens the door. Vexen started shouting something but no one could hear him over the music. Shadow walks over to the stereo and pauses the song(American Idiot).

"What is it Vexen?"

"Do you have any idea what TIME it is?!"

"Sure it's" she grabs Raynes wrist and glances at the watch "1:43 why?"

"PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!"

"And?"

"TURN THE MUSIC OFF AND GO TO BED!!!!"

"Cool it or you'll turn into a second Axel."

"Cut it out before I call the Superior"

"Awww. Is Liddle Baby Vexen gonna call the big bad Xemnas every time someone makes him cwy?"

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE-"

Rayne jumps up. "No! I Just won so it's time to PARTY!!!" She snapped the stereo on. Then Shadow joined her in bobbing their heads doing air Guitar screaming the lyrics.

"Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret" They were cut short by Xemnas pulling the plug. Cail watched the scenery fade away as he returned to reality. Which wasn't much. Just Larxene kicking him awake.

"Get UP!"

* * *

OOOOOOOO! Mysterious!


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooooo!!! I've returned! after, like what a month? Dang. See, this is why I hate papers and midterms, they pull away from my writing time. But I digress. ON WITH TEH CHAPPY!

Disclaimer: The Kingdom Hearts games and characters are not mine.

* * *

~~ROXAS'S POV~~

Roxas peered out of the dark alleyway. Once he had made sure the coast was clear he darted to the shadowed corner of two buildings. He shrank into the corner to try to calm down. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid everyone might hear. Roxas was afraid Ansem the Wise had already sent Sora or someone to bring him back.

~~FLASHBACK~~

"WHAT?!" Roxas screamed

"You heard me. No one is to go to the castle." Ansem the Wise scolded.

"WHY NOT!?"

"We cannot risk the Organization getting their hands on you three least we dig our own graves."

"So we sit here protecting OURSELVES while Shadow, Rayne, I don't even KNOW who else are being tortured by the Organization?!"

"I wouldn't put it so bluntly."

"Roxas calm down." Axel squeezed his shoulder for comfort. Roxas abruptly shook him off.

"NO!! Shadow's in trouble and WE'RE sitting here doing NOTHING about it!!!"

"Roxas-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Roxas ran out of the room ignoring everyone who tried to stop him. He ran blindly down the hallway. Here everyone was sitting down for STORYTIME while the girl he loved is in the hands of the enemy and could already be dead. Who knows how much time passed before he stopped to catch your breathe before he passed out. He wipe the sweat out of his eyes. He examined his surroundings and groaned. Roxas ran back to where he last saw Shadow. He walked in not wanting to see anyone from the computer room. The room had blood and broken furniture. Roxas studied the floor where Siax cut him down and followed the blood trail to where he hit the wall. There was a dent from the impact. Roxas stared for a while, anger boiling up. "RAAAH!!" Roxas kicked the wall with all his might where he hit it. "RAAH! UNH! UNH! UNH!" He kept kicking it until his foot was numb. He sunk down to the floor almost at tears now.

//It's my FAULT! It's all my fault. If I had been paying attention Siax wouldn't have surprised me and Shadow would still be here.//

"Now it may just be me but I don't think that wall has done nothing wrong." Roxas spun around on his feet and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion ready to fight but relaxed when he saw a flinching Pete in the doorway.

"What do you want Pete?"

"Now don't get all high and mighty with me! I have every right you do to be in here."

"So."

"And I...uh heard about Shadow so I thought I should come check."

"What? There's nothing here."

"Well there's YOU and you don't seem too happy."

"Well that's ANSEM'S fault."

"cause of what he do to ya?"

"No. Cause he's abandoning Shadow!"

"Dooh I wouldn't call it THAT."

"Yeah? Then what WOULD you call it."

"Improvising."

"Huh?"

"Look, all Ansem's Doin' is making a plan better that barging in gettin' yerself caught. Wouldn't be no good if the rescue party NEEDED a rescue party."

"Well.....I guess you're right."

"Sure. But if it was me who got ta decide I would sneak in an break 'er out any dang way."

Roxas gave him an odd look. "So what are you "NOT" saying this time?"

"Go have a look around an tell ol' Ansem whatcha find."

"Hmmmmmm......Alright! I will! Thanks Pete." Roxas jumped up and dash out the door.

~~END FLASHBACK~~

Roxas waited until he was positive no one was out there or coming. He stepped out of the shadows and adjusted his hood. Before he left he threw on his Organization coat just in case a lesser Nobody spotted him. Roxas walked past Memory Skyscraper as calmly as he could so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. But then he stopped for some odd reason. He turned to look at the Skyscraper. Roxas was somehow unable to turn away as his gaze reached the top where someone was standing. The fear welled up inside him when he realized who it was. The longer the man stood there stood there the more the fear welled up. Yeah we get it he was scared. Roxas just stood there transfixed as the person disappeared from the top of the Skyscraper and repapered a few yards away. He stood the for a few seconds then walked slowly towards Roxas. Each step the man took made Roxas want run away but at the same time beg him for forgiveness. Even with his hood down you could see he cold red eyes perfectly. When he reached he pulled down his hood revealing his face. Xemnas grinned wickedly at him. "Well now. It seems someone has already fallen into my trap."

Roxas was surprised at how much power Xemnas still had over him. Roxas was still very afraid but he forced himself to speak. "Trap?"

"From the moment you stepped from the shadows my spell fell over you like a net. The more you moved the more you became mine."

"But I thought you only wanted the sins."

"I still do want them. But I can't have my Keyblade wielder's mind being poisoned by that fool." He circles Roxas, taunting the fact he couldn't move.

"Ansem's not a fool!"

"Don't lie to yourself. You've always hated for what he did to you." It's true that Roxas hated him for that. But he hated more Xemnas for everything he did to him and what he's doing now. Roxas opened your mouth to protest. But when he did his lungs filled with smoke even though there wasn't a fire. He gasped for air as he reach for his neck.

"I thought it would be best for you to take a little nap." Roxas' vision started to cloud as he fell to his knees.

"You bastard." He gasped as he collapsed unconscious.

* * *

~~AXEL'S POV IN TWILIGHT TOWN~~

Axel was sitting on top of station tower with Demyx moping over Roxas' behavior. "Cheer up Axel! Roxas is fine. He'll get over it and come back for the plan. Besides he's only in his room." Axel just sat there with his head in his hands. Axel just couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad has happened to Roxas since he ran off. "Look Axel, if your so worried let's go check on him."

"Great idea!" Axel jumped up and opened a portal leading to just outside Roxas' room. "C'mon!" Axel pulled Demyx in before he could even stand up. Axel was about to barge in until Demyx gave you a "don't EVEN think about it" look. Axel sighed and knocked.

"Roxas? We're coming in." Axel the door expecting Roxas to throw a pillow at him or something. But no one was in there. "Roxas? Hellooooooo? Anyone home?" Roxas' room was empty. All there really is in there is a bed, table, lamp, chair, and some boxes on the floor. And an empty closet, Which REALLY disturbed Axel. He left the door and searched the boxes. "Demyx help me!"

"What? What's wrong?" Axel gave up searching through the boxes and simply turned them over letting his clothes fall out.

"I can't find Roxas' cloak!"

"You mean the one from the Organization?"

"No, The one from our ski trip, OF COURSE THAT ONE YOU IDIOT!!!!"

"Oh man! You don't think he?" Axel opened a portal to the computer room.

"C'mon! We gotta tell Ansem!" He run through with Demyx right behind him. When they got to the computer Ansem glared at them.

"Haven't I told you two not to use portals unless you're returning from another world?"

"Ansem! We can't find Roxas!!"

"What!? He's not in the castle?"

"No! We think he went after Shadow!! His Organization cloak is missing too!!!"

"WHAT?!?! That fool!! What if he gets caught!? Or worse! What if he has already been caught?! AXEL, DEMYX, SORA, DONALD, GOOFY, AND RIKU!!!! I want the six of you to bring Roxas back! And if you happen to find Shadow bring her back too! Now GET MOVING!!!

~~ROXAS' POV~~

Blinking his eyes open in the dim light from computers helped him become aware of his surroundings. The dim lab Roxas was chained in felt menacing with nearly all of the sins present. The chains held his hands together high above him forcing him to stand straight. His gaze moved across the chambers identifying already caught sins. Pride...Lust...Gluttony....Envy and Wrath. He jerk forward as Vexen enters the room. He looked up from his notebook and smirks at Roxas. "Awake now little Keyblade Bearer?" Roxas opened his mouth but no sound came out. "Now, now. We can't have you trying to wake my precious children."

//Children?! What the hell is he talking about?!//

He walked over to Roxas and pinched his cheek. "That priceless expression tells me what your thinking. So I'll briefly explain. I'm sure you already heard that these five and missing two were Dusks combined with the spirits of the Seven Deadly Sins. When they took physical shape, they were mere children. Raised by Organization XIII itself before it was even whole. Then Axel and came along ruining it all by making Wrath raise the question of her independence. Then you were the final trigger for her decision. I do not know why. But she decided under a month after you came."

//One month after? Why? What have I got to do with it?//

"In any case. We cannot have you interfering with them anymore then you already have. After their memories have been wiped, you are to be kept away from them all at all costs. And very soon after your memory will be wiped."

//What?! Damn it all! And me not being able to move.//

Vexen returned to the computer screen in front of Shadow. He absently clicked a few keys. The computer made a few noises until a new screen popped up. "What's this? A message from Zexion? "Meet me in my room. We need to discuss containing Wrath's power." Why didn't he just come get me?" Vexen pressed and held one key down until every screen went blank. "Just in case someone comes to rescue you. Now you won't be able to get her out." He walked out looking smug.

//Damn it! Gotta get out!//

Roxas grabbed the chain holding his hands and flipped upside down using his feet to keep him from falling back. He used one foot to wrap the chain around the other. Then he swung up-right using the chain around your foot as a support. He was an arm's reach away from the ceiling and the hook keeping him chained to the room. He swung back and forth trying to get the ring loose from the hook. After ten minutes he was about to give up when the part of the ceiling holding up the hook gave away sending him crashing to the ground while being buried under the heavy chains and rubble.

//Damn it! Someone must have heard that!// Roxas slid himself out from under the chains and dashed over to the computer grid even though his arms were still chained. He held down the same key Vexen held down before he left. Nothing happened

//Damn. He held down the K key to turn it off. Wait..K for Kingdom so..//

Roxas held down the H key. The screens returned to their former evil glory.

//Wow that was lame. Gotta move quickly with my hands still tied//

Roxas typed in the words "Chamber drain" one key at a time. The chambers slowly emptied one by one with the characters slowly waking up. Kelly aka Lust pressed her hands against the glass "What's going on? Huh? Roxas what happened to you?"

Roxas tried to answer but he still couldn't speak. Cail's eyes fluttered open while Roxas was still being tackled with questions. Cail was the first to notice the open door. "ROXAS!! Behind you!!!" Roxas had ducked just in time as one of Xigbar's bullets whizzed over him breaking the glass for Paul's aka Gluttony's chamber.

"Hold still kiddo." He aimed at Roxas' leg as you tried to stand.

//Damn him! As long as my arms are still tied I can't summon my Keyblades.//

"That's right. Be a good boy and do as I say."

Paul punched at the cracked glass. "Don't listen to him Roxas!"

"THUNDER!!!" Xigbar fell over unconscious from having electric charges sent through him.

"Axel! Demyx! It's about time!" Cail went wide-eye at the sight of Sora and Riku. "Are those Keyblade wielders?"

Rayne banged on her glass. "Help now! Talk later!" Demyx raced over acting like his Sitar was some sort of mace smashed, the chamber. Rayne stepped from the chamber and heaved a sigh of relief. Sora, Riku, and Goofy smashed the other chambers while Donald and Axel got Roxas out of the chains.

//That's good. Now all that's left is-No Way!!!!//

Shadow was curled up in the bottom of the chamber, still asleep. Cail grabbed Axel by the shoulders and shook him. "What's going on here?! Why is she still asleep?!"

"Well....Zexion gave her a weird drink. He said that only the antidote Vexen had could wake her up."

//That's right when Vexen was talking earlier he had a pouch that I haven't seen before.//

While Cail and Axel were still arguing Roxas dashed out the door. While he was running Riku came up beside him. He smiled at Roxas' confused look. "I don't know where we're going or why you can't talk, but I know that whatever it is your doing is something that you're going to need help on. So I'm gonna help you no matter how stubborn you get." Roxas smiled at him.

//Thanks Riku//

* * *

Soooooo. How was it? Good? Bad? The worst possible thing on the face of thee Earth? It can't possibly be THAT bad considering that people are reading it. Oh well. See ya next chappy!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi!!! I'm Alive. Sorry that this is shorter than most others, and I also took forever to get it out, but it's out. Sorry if some of the people seem mean. But otherwise, Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KH I OR II OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

~~ROXAS POV~~

Roxas and Riku dashed down the hall as fast as they could lest they run into someone stronger than Xigbar. "So which way is Vexen's room?" Roxas blinked and stared at him. "Aren't we heading to Vexen's room to get the antidote for Shadow?" Roxas stopped in his tracks slapped his forehead. "I take it that means you forgot." Roxas nodded still unable to speak because of whatever Vexen did to him. Roxas started to bang his head against the wall as punishment. "H-Hey! Cut that out before someone hears! We're gonna find that antidote but not if you get us caught!" He stopped abruptly and listened. Footsteps were coming down both ends of the hallway. Roxas grabbed Riku and dashed into the closest door without thinking. Roxas closed the door quietly and signaled Riku to be quiet when the footsteps stopped right outside. Roxas shuddered as that loathing voice sounds from the other side.

"Have you found Roxas yet, Siax?"

"Not yet Superior, he probably knows all the passages still."

"Hmmph...What about the disturbance in Vexen's lab?"

"We found Xigbar unconscious in the lab with the Keyblade master and two traitors. The sins were awake as well. They all got away but two got wounded in the process."

Roxas gritted his teeth trying hard not to jump out there and knock whatever smug look he has on his face off.

"They all got away?" His voice was deadly cold.

"Well, all except for Wrath, but I didn't count her since she's helpless at the moment."

"Good. Now go find Roxas."

"How do you know that he's still here?" You hear Xemnas chuckle.

"He wouldn't dare leave his love in my clutches." Roxas flinched at this remark. How'd he figure that out? They wait until the laughs and footsteps fade away. Roxas slid to the floor and hid his face behind his knees. Riku squatted down beside him.

"Do you love Shadow?" he whispers. Roxas blushed a faint pink and nodded. "Is that why you did all those reckless things? To help Shadow?" Roxas blushed deeper and nodded some more. "I see. One more question. Who's room is this?" Roxas stared at the floor and didn't answer. "Whoever's room this is needs help." Roxas continued to stare at the red velvet carpet knowing that it was Axel's. He finally decided to get a move on to find Vexen. Roxas lifted his head and froze. Instead of the normal flame wallpaper covered up by embarrassing photos of other members and weights being scattered about the room there was a pink flowered wallpaper covered by pictures of Xigbar in lame and stupid poses and a few tables covered in test tubes, experiments and a few things I'd rather not mention. Roxas stood and started to wander through the tables examining things with interest. Riku spied a note on the table and picked it up.

Vexen's Equipment

Do not touch!

This means YOU Xigbar and Marluxia!

Roxas felt the anger boiling inside of himself imagining all hideous things they could've done to his own room. Roxas wandered over to the tables planning to smash everything when the pile of oddly color journals caught his eye. He ran his finger along the spines reading each title aloud in his head. "October 1-31" Each journal for a different month. Roxas tried to suppress his rising excitement just in case someone was watching as he pulled out the journal for this month. He flipped open to a random page.

"January, 6

The capture of Lust has been completed. With two sins down we are closer to completing our goal. If Xemnas is excited then he hides it well, Which is more then can be said for."

And the rest had been scribbled out followed by bad drawings of Vexen and the words "Vexen is a MEANY" Roxas smirked to himself and flipped ahead some more.

"January 13,

We have finally located Wrath (a pink arrow that came from the word hot written in pink with flames around piques his anger again)in Hollow Bastion. She has been hiding in the evil witch Maleficent's castle with the traitors. Our plan was to demolish the place and capture Wrath in the confusion leaving the traitors to die. The Superior wouldn't allow this for unknown reasons. This forced us to choose Zexion for our plan of action. He will disguise himself as someone and infiltrate the castle."

Roxas glanced at Riku who was now reading over his shoulder. "Hey..you don't suppose one these journals might tell us how to wake Shadow up or how to get your voice back?" A broad grin broke out across Roxas' face. Roxas tossed the journal aside and pulled out the journals with no dates and held some out to Riku. "In these?" He nodded. "Which one?" He shrugged. "O-Kay let's get started."

For the next few hours the to of them skimmed through the journals stopping every time they heard footsteps approaching and started up again once they've passed. Riku was on about his fifth journal when he fell asleep. Roxas lost track of the hours long ago but he finally found what they were looking for in the last journal. He nudged Riku awake with his foot. "Huh..? Wha..? oh...Roxas." Riku yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Whadija find?" He dragged his way over to Roxas as he held out the journal for him to read. Riku pulled it out of his hand as Roxas stood and walked over to the tables. "Hmmmm. Yep this is it! O-Kay Roxas. Says here the potion to wake up Shadow is the small bottle with pink liquid." Roxas snatched up the one described and slipped it into his pocket. "Good. Now the one to get your voice back is in the long test tube with black liquid." Roxas scanned all the test tube racks and rummaged through all the clusters of random containers, but nothing like what Riku described was there. "Is it there?" Roxas shook his head. "Hm...could it have been back in that room where we found you?" Roxas shrugged. "Well let's go look anyways. It'd be kinda pointless not to." Roxas nodded and walked to the door. There was a thud. Roxas motioned for Riku to be quite as he leaned his ear against the door.

"Flipin' scrippin! flabbin scrabin dang nuttin!"

"Xigbar would you shut up!" someone whispered harshly.

"It's not my fault I stubbed my toe Siax!"

"Well shut up or you'll give us away!" Roxas felt a knot form in his stomach. Did they know they were in there?

"Why don't you shut up? Why am I always stuck with you on missions?" The knot grew larger.

"Shhh! I think I hear movement" Roxas had stood and grabbed Riku's arm. Roxas focused all his energy on making a portal form on top the two of them. The door banged open just as the portal enveloped them. Roxas could faintly hear their shouting as they fell through the darkness, squeezing Riku's arm to keep him from landing somewhere else. Roxas squinted at the light as they fell onto the marble floor. When his vision cleared they were in the lab where the sins were held. On a lab table was Shadow still asleep. Roxas dashed over to her fumbling the potion out of his pocket at the same time. He forced the cap off as he put it to Shadow's lips. The tube slowly drained into her mouth. Roxas heaved a sigh of relief and glanced over at Riku. "Next time you do that give some kind of warning okay?" he said rubbing the back of his head. Roxas smiled as he scan the room for anything that looked like a potion.

"Well well welly! Xemmy lord said you would be back for Wrath. He was right!" Roxas spun around to see Marluxia sitting on a table with his scythe on his lap. He smiled at Roxas with that happy peppy look and waved. "Roxy-kindness!!! Be a good boy and come back Kay?"

Roxas ignored what he said and summoned his Keyblades just as Riku summoned his. "Awww. Why does everyone want to fight lately." He leaned backwards to stretch and then suddenly leaped off the table and landed in the space between Roxas and Shadow. The look of innocent joy on Marluxia's face had change to evil delight. "Well then, shall we get started before the lady wakes up?" Marluxia swung the blunt end of his scythe at Roxas. Roxas dodged too late. He was sent flying across the room into a table covered in papers knocking them all on top off himself. He could hear Riku fighting Marluxia. Roxas tried to stand but fall back in pain. It felt like Marluxia's blow to him had broken a few of his ribs.

// If only Shadow was awake..She would beat him in two seconds//

Roxas gritted his teeth.

//What am I saying?! I can't rely on Shadow for everything. I have to fight//

Roxas force his legs to lift himself up. His body screamed in pain but he ignored it as much as he could. Roxas grabbed Oblivion with both hands and charged at Marluxia. Marluxia kicked Riku against the wall and then parried Roxas' attack with ease and kicked his knee making him fall forward. Marluxia grabbed Roxas by his hair just as he was about to hit the ground and pulled him up to his eye level.

"Well? Do you give up?" The most Roxas was able to do is let out a few gasps and tried his best to shake his head "no". Marluxia seemed to have gotten the message since he kneed Roxas in the stomach a few times. "How 'bout now?" Roxas gasped some more bout didn't really respond. Riku charged at Marluxia but was knocked away by his scythe. "The more you resist, the more pain you go through. And poor you, not even able to scream your agony out." Marluxia dropped Roxas on the floor and snapped his fingers. Thorny vines broke through the ground wrapping themselves around Roxas and Riku. Riku starts crying out as the vines tighten their grips digging into their skin. Marluxia laughed with an evil pleasure at their pain. Roxas grit his teeth in pain until he couldn't bear it. He open your mouth to let out his pain but no sound came. "Ha ha ha haaa! That's it Roxas! Scream with all your might with no sound until you suffocate yourself!" Roxas close his mouth trying not to satisfy Marluxia but he couldn't help it. Roxas opened his mouth and let out an earsplitting cry that seemed to shake the castle, or maybe that was just hallucination caused by the pain. The vines suddenly released the two of them. Roxas glance up at Marluxia, but he wasn't where he stood five minutes ago. Marluxia was backed up against the wall by a blurry figure in black. Roxas tried to make out who it was but the pain was too much. Roxas blacked out.


End file.
